Development of solar cells as a clean energy source that provides energy and resource savings is actively progressing. Photoelectric converters such as solar cells are power devices that utilize the photovoltaic effect to convert light energy directly into electric power. In recent years, based on the anticipation that a conversion efficiency of 60% or greater can be theoretically achieved, photoelectric converters using integrated films in which semiconductive nanoparticles (quantum dots) are integrated as photoelectric conversion layers have been considered as next-generation photoelectric converters (for example, Patent Literature 1 to 4).
Incidentally, as can be understood from the examples of Patent Literature 1 to 4, in photoelectric converters disclosed up to this point, the photoelectric conversion layer has a configuration made up of quantum dots having the same shape.